Tyger, Tyger
by weisspresso
Summary: Jaune Arc had accepted that his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, was dead. Grieving was a hefty process that he never quite finished. But when a peculiar Grimm shows up one day with a familiar Aura that he can't ignore, Jaune finds himself doing whatever it takes to give his partner her normal life back. (Story carried over from WizTheWhiteWolf, 30 chapters in. Begins with Chapter 31.)


Jaune woke up to find himself alone in the grass outside, his body stiff and cold from the dew that had likely been there not long ago and the echoes of Pyrrha's words in his mind. He was immediately aware of the lack of warmth beside him and slowly made his way out of his sleeping bag to stand, turning toward the beach where he could see a pair of figures in the distance. "Pyrrha? Do you still need me out there?"

 _I don't think so, we're just… Grimm fishing,_ his partner answered, amusement in her voice, and Jaune smiled gently. _Would you like to see? It's more fun than you'd think, even if the Grimm fish are a little scary._

"I'm sure you can show me later, Pyr. Have fun out there, okay? I'm gonna head inside and see what's for breakfast." With that, the blond waved toward the pair and walked back toward the house, picking up his sleeping bag along the way.

Inside the home, the smell of bacon and pancakes wafted through the air, courtesy of Ren and Adamos at the stove. Jaune took in the smell happily before walking over to sit at the kitchen table with Nora and Ruby. The four in the kitchen chatted back and forth for a while, Ren's eyes sparkling in joy as Adamos gave him some tips and Nora eyeing the pancakes hungrily. Jaune grinned happily at the sight – a few days ago, they never would've imagined things being even remotely like they used to be, and yet here they were, relaxed and calm and safe.

The moment was interrupted by Qrow coming through the front door and exchanging a few words with Adamos before gesturing for the four kids to follow him into the living room.

* * *

"I've got some news for you kids," the older Huntsman began, eyes darting around the four teenagers sitting across from him. At the words, Jaune's eyebrows scrunched up and he glanced at Ren, who offered him a shrug. Sighing, the blond turned back to Qrow.

"What is it?"

"How would you feel if I told ya I got a spot in Haven for the four of you? You'll stay together as a team while you're enrolled." Qrow met Jaune's eyes directly before looking over to his niece. "I would've found room for your other three friends, but Blake won't be going anywhere for a while," he continued, his voice becoming quieter at the mention of the injured Faunus who was currently lying in a small coma upstairs. "And Dhaval probably wouldn't accept Yang after what he saw at the Tournament. Weiss would be too much of a target for Atlas's officials. So… Looks like it's just you four." The graying man leaned back in his armchair, surveying them.

"How 'bout it?" Ren, Nora, and Ruby all leaned forward to look at each other, but Jaune stared down at his lap, his fingers fiddling with each other. Concerned, their gazes shifted to him for a moment before Ruby addressed her uncle again.

"Could you give us some time to decide, Uncle Qrow?" She asked, head tilting toward Jaune. Qrow, nodded, rose up, and left the room without a word, and small growls and grumbles could be heard from the kitchen after he left. As soon as the coast was clear, the other three kids turned back to their friend.

"Something about this is bothering you, isn't it?" Ren questioned as he placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "You can tell us, Jaune." Jaune glanced up and met Ren's eyes before leaning over onto his elbows.

"It's just… If we go to Haven… It'll be like we're all separated again, right?" He asked, hating how small his voice sounded. The blonde shook his head, his fists clenching. "After we worked so hard to bring us all back together again… To make sure we all felt safe with each other… Are we really just going to give that up?" Ruby exhaled softly beside him, a small smile coming to her face.

"Jaune," she began, her voice soft. "We're not just giving that up. We're just… gonna go finish learning what we need to be good Hunters. It's not like we're leaving them permanently."

"Yeah!" Nora piped up from her spot on the floor. "We'll come back on the weekends and stuff. We won't be at Haven _all the time_. Besides, imagine how bored Pyrrha'd be if we didn't come back often!" Ren chuckled at her.

"Yes, Nora, I'm sure _that's_ our number one concern," he commented as he reached down to ruffle his partner's hair. "I think going to Haven would be our best option for now. Mister and missus Nikos won't let anything happen to them, of that we can be certain." Jaune could tell they were all trying to comfort him, but the memory of what had happened the last time he had been separated from Pyrrha was still all too fresh in his mind. He sighed and stood up.

"You're right, I know you are, but… I dunno. Just… Give me a little while to think?" His friends all nodded and Jaune walked quickly out of the room without looking back.

* * *

Upon finally making his way outside, Jaune practically ran to his partner, who was sunbathing out on the grass. He looped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her fur. Pyrrha's head flipped around as she tried to get a proper look at him.

 _Jaune? Are you alright? What's wrong?_ She asked, her words full of worry. The blond breathed deeply into her mane for a moment more before finally turning his head so he could talk to her.

"I'm fine, Pyrrha." One of the Nymean's brows raised before she looked away, shaking her head.

 _That's a lie and we both know it._ Jaune could hear the disappointment in her voice and wondered how she'd been able to tell so easily. She may have known him the best out of all of them, but… He'd like to think he'd gotten better at hiding his emotions. Apparently, she was still just as capable of seeing through him as always. He closed his eyes, fingers running through her fur to calm him, and Pyrrha's head nudged him gently. _Why don't you tell me what it is that's bothering you?_ The blonde sighed and relinquished his hold on her neck, watching as she sat up and met his eyes.

"Qrow's gotten Ren, Nora, Ruby and I a spot in Haven Academy," he began before Pyrrha smiled at him.

 _Oh, Haven's_ wonderful _! I haven't been as a student, of course, but it's where my parents and my uncles graduated from, and I've toured it a few times… One of my uncles works there, so you shouldn't have a difficult time at all, and–_ The Nymean stopped herself and shook her head as she realized she'd interrupted her partner. _I'm sorry. Please, go on._

Jaune snorted softly at her outburst and grinned. "Well, as I was saying…" His amusement quickly faded and he looked down again, refusing to meet her eyes. "I… I don't think I can leave you like that again. Especially not after what happened in Atlas… What if something like that happens to you again? We wouldn't be around to help keep you safe, and –"

"Don't you worry about that, son," came a deep voice from behind him. Jaune spun around to see Adamos meandering out towards the two of them, one of his ears flicking as he walked. The blond scrambled to his feet and Adamos smiled at him, a deep chuckle escaping his throat. "You could've stayed where you were; there's no need for any kind of formality. Pyrrha's team might as well be family to us… Some members more literally than others." Jaune found himself blushing as the man shot him a wink, certain that he was referring to whatever it was that he and Pyrrha currently were.

"But, sir… I… What if…?"

"Jaune." Adamos spoke gently but firmly as he placed his hand on the fearful boy's shoulder. "I can assure you she'll be safe here. Anyone would be a damned fool to think Minthe and I wouldn't fight to the death to keep our cub here and safe. Your other three friends'll be here as well, so trust me when I say that Pyrrha will have _plenty_ of protection." Jaune took a deep breath, letting the man's words reassure him.

"You're right, mister Adamos. Thank you." With that, the blonde pet Pyrrha once more before heading back inside. "I guess I should go tell the others that I'm on board. Looks like we're headed to Haven."

* * *

Blake awoke to the sight of a darkened room and the sounds of her partner snoring next to her. With a groan, she attempted to push herself up, but quickly decided against it as a searing pain washed over her abdomen. Instead, she flopped back down, small moans of pain coming from her dry throat.

After a few moments, the door to the room creaked open gently, and someone called Blake's name softly, although she couldn't tell who it was. She groaned again and the person came rushing her way, their flashlight clinking on a side-table nearby as they approached. They leaned over her, checking her stitches, but she couldn't tell what the person looked like through the haze of pain in her vision.

"It's good that you're awake now. We were all beginning to get a little worried." The person's voice was gruff and gentle at the same time, and Blake tried to get a clearer view of him, but simply couldn't. "I brought some water. You'll need it, given how long you've been out." At that, the cat Faunus tilted her head toward him.

"Who are you?" She gritted out, voice hoarse after days of disuse.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Adamo–"

Blake didn't even allow him to finish before her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, struggling to get away from him. Panic set in as she glanced around the room, looking for an escape. She had to get away, she couldn't be dragged back in, the room suddenly smelled of burning paper and ash and blood – her blood – her partner's blood – she couldn't tell, but she had to get away. The Faunus backed into the wall, her breath coming in ragged pants, fear in her eyes and her shaking legs as she glanced up at the man…

 _Wait. He hasn't moved._

Suddenly everything came into a sharp focus as Blake took a good look at the man. He was on his knees before the makeshift bed she must have been laying on, a glass of water in one hand and the other outstretched before him. His golden-brown eyes watched her carefully, allowing her space and time for the flashback to pass, their gentleness telling her that he meant no harm. His curly, thick mane of russet hair moved with him as he breathed, calmly, slowly, and she only noticed the lion ears that topped his head when one twitched to the side as the other figure in the room moved.

Yang slowly approached her, red-rimmed lilac eyes filled with concern, but Blake barely spared her a fleeting glance as she kept an eye on the Faunus before her. Her partner spoke softly and calmingly to bring the cat Faunus back from where she had gone and although Blake couldn't quite make out the words as her mind remained hyper-focused on the other Faunus, she shifted towards her partner and took one of her hands to ground herself. The blonde placed her other hand between the cat's shoulder-blades and began rubbing circles there, an attempt to soothe that Blake appreciated immensely, and the man kneeling on the other side of the room rose slowly.

"It's all right. I'm not here to hurt you, Blake," he spoke, his empty hand raised in the air. "Let me start over… But I'm going to stay right here in case you become triggered again." He waited, eyes trained on Blake's, and it took the younger Faunus a moment to understand what sign he needed. She nodded quickly and shakily, and he inhaled deeply before beginning.

"My name is Adamos Nikos. I'm Pyrrha's father – and yes, before you become worried, she is here with all of you as well, and we are aware of her… _situation_." Adamos sighed at the mention of his daughter's problem, but continued on. "This is the home where my wife, Minthe, the woman who patched you up, and I live. You're safe here, Blake, as are all of Pyrrha's friends, and you can stay as long as you need." At that, the lion smiled kindly, holding out the water again. "You're going to need this, and I can get you some painkillers if you need them too. Hopefully you didn't pull any of those stitches – Minthe'll have to do them all over again if you did." Blake stepped forward slowly, allowing Yang to guide her back to the bed so she could sit, and took the glass from Adamos. She took a long swig of the water before looking back up at him.

"Minthe?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. She's my wife, Pyrrha's mother. She also happens to be a healer and a mean spear-fighter." A dreamy smile came to Adamos's face at the mention of the woman and he scratched at his bearded chin. Blake couldn't help but grin a little at the sight. "Normally she'd be the one coming to check on you, however… I felt she could use a little extra sleep. She's been having a rather rough time lately. So I told her to go back to bed, that I'd take care of this. And I do apologize for causing you to have a flashback."

"I-It's all right, sir. I've just… It's been a long few months." She was relieved when the Faunus merely nodded rather than asking questions. "I'm assuming you've… Seen a lot of cases like what just happened?"

"Of course I have. I work for the Mistrali Navy. In my experience, however, it's usually better to allow the afflicted to open up on their own, with a few slight pushes at times – forcing them to or asking a lot of questions can just make them shut down. PTSD has become even more prevalent these days, what with all the attacks…" Adamos sighed, his ears flattening a little, and shook his head. "Never mind that. Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think–" Blake was cut off by her stomach growling and she looked down, her eyes widening. "I, um…" She looked back up at Adamos, her expression apologetic. "Is there any way I could… Get some food? Sorry…" The lion nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Of course you can. I'll be back in just a few minutes, then."

* * *

"It's been so long…"

A whispered voice from within the woods, a woman creeping around in the ratty remains of the beautiful clothing she once wore. Half-crazed, she walked determinedly towards the shining visage of Haven Academy, leaving scorched marks on every tree she passed. A hushed bout of maniacal laughter escaped her throat as she crept toward the edge of the forest, her golden eyes glinting harshly in the moonlight. Only one room on this side of the dorms still had a light on and curtains open, and through the window, the witch-like woman could see a familiar head of mint-green hair. Her lips curled upward in a devilish grin.

"Finally. I'll have my revenge yet."

* * *

Hello again, everyone! Weisspresso here. I'm just carrying this over from where Wiz and I left off over on their post of this story, so it starts at Chapter 31.  
Just a few things:

1\. This story won't have a set update schedule anymore. I don't really have the time available to just set aside every single week, so updates will come whenever I can manage to get one out. College, guys.  
2\. It's just me writing this now, which is also part of why there'll be no set schedule. Wiz is still helping me plan stuff for the story's plot, though.  
3\. The story in full will be up all in one place on AO3 (in fact, it's already up over there) in case anyone ever wants to binge the whole thing in one shot for some reason.  
4\. If you guys ever have any questions for me, the best place to reach me to ask would be on my Tumblr, URL weissskating. It seems FFN doesn't always let me know when I have a PM waiting.

Please enjoy! And, as always, reviews are welcome.


End file.
